


misadventures of liaison

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HanaKuro, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Old Faithful, Yellowstone Park, hana gets pissy, hanamiya makoto - Freeform, hanamiya x kuroko, kurobas - Freeform, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, kuroko thinks its funny, theyre both dumb babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my request: Such a rarepair but do you think you could do something cute with Hanamiya/Kuroko? Thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	misadventures of liaison

**Author's Note:**

> a little something for my blog

“Hanamiya-san, I think we’re going the wrong way.”

“Shut up Tetsuya, I don’t see you coming up with any wise ideas.”

“But I told you to ask for directions at th-”

“Can it, phantom!” Hanamiya quipped, in no mood to be told what he was and wasn’t doing right. They were both on a nature trail, having passed a handful of park rangers, whom could have directed them to Old Faithful in Yellowstone Park in America. It was Kuroko’s family trip, and of course he had to invite his boyfriend.

Kuroko’s mother told the two to go and adventure on their own, which was a huge mistake in the phantom’s eyes. He was on the verge of calling his mom himself to pick them up. It was hot, and he woke up too early for his tastes.

Hanamiya on the other hand was red from more than rage and frustration; he had refused to put on sunblock. Kuroko pestered him about putting it on, but the other said that he doesn’t burn. As pasty as Hanamiya is, it didn’t take much for Kuroko to not believe his statement at all.

The muscle shirt Hanamiya wore bared his shoulders and most of his neck to the sun’s rays, coloring him in like a lobster. It was comical really- nature’s vengeance for his sour attitude.

“ _ Makoto. _ ” Kuroko’s tone was worn thin, and he reaches out to tug the fabric of Hanamiya’s shirt. He receives a grunt in return, the map shoved into his chest.

“I’m sick of reading this damn thing, it’s  _ your _ turn to be the navigator.” He puffs, arms crossing over his chest. He sort of looks like a child, with the way his lip jutted out and his eyebrows narrowed. It was cute, in Kuroko’s eyes.

Scanning the map, Kuroko starts to giggle, the sound growing louder and louder. Hanamiya looks over, agitation clear in his eyes.

“What’s so funny?” He snaps, arms uncrossing and halts his steps as Kuroko does. Kuroko turns the map around, handing it back over.

“You had it upside down, dummy. We’ve been going the wrong way this whole time, like I’ve been telling you for  _ over a half an hour. _ ” The bluenette explains, his giggling dialing down to quiet snickering. Murky eyes grow wide, shame stamped onto his features like it slapped him in the face.

“.. I see.”

They end up turning around completely, taking another hour and a half to get back to where they started, and by then they were both worn.

“It says here that we aren’t that far away.” Kuroko states as he leans over to look at the map.

“It says here that we should have been there by now.” Hanamiya mumbles under his breath, eliciting a short laugh from the other. His sour attitude was becoming amusing the more time they spent together.

“I don’t blame you for reading the map wrong, but had you of asked the park rangers like I asked, we wouldn’t be having this issue.” Kuroko points out, glancing up at the other offering a smile.

Hanamiya only grunts, mocking Kuroko under his breath as he begins to walk faster.

Eventually they end up at the geysers, Hanamiya burned worse than before and Kuroko physically drained. However, all of the hard work seemed to pay off, because no sooner did they get there, Old Faithful had erupted with boiling water. The sun was already beginning to set, creating a soft orange tint on the erupting water. It was absolutely massive, towering well over both of their heights combined and then some.

Even Hanamiya seemed to be in awe, Kuroko pausing from his viewing to take the other’s hand in his. He was surprised to feel the older man lock their fingers together, both of their gazes now on each other. Fatigue and pain were forgotten in the moment, both men inching closer until their lips met with a chaste kiss.

Behind them was the sound of the boiling water hitting the ground and the tourists cheering. Kuroko likes to think that they’re cheering for him and Hanamiya, and the thought only brings a red pigment to his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at knb-garbage-writing.tumblr.com to request more stuff


End file.
